beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo Valtryek V3 Zenith Evolution
Turbo Valtryek V3 Zenith Evolution, known as Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution (超Zヴァルキリー・ゼニス・エボリューション, Chō Z Varukirī Zenisu Eboryūshon) in Japan, is an Attack Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on November 17th, 2018 for 1782円 and was later released in western countries as a SwitchStrike Starter Pack for CAD$17.99 in Canada, USD$12.99 in the United States, and AUD$24.99 in Australia. Energy Layer - Turbo Valtryek V3 Main article: Energy Layer - Turbo Valtryek V3 Turbo Valtryek V3 is an Attack Type Energy Layer, the center features a feathered, armored face facing forward, akin to its predecessor Winning Valkyrie, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; Odin's handmaidens of Norse mythology, albeit changed to match the anime's rendition; an armored knight. Like its predecessors, Cho-Z Valkyrie features three large wings as the primary points of contact, granting the Layer high Knock-Out and Burst Attack potential. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Cho-Z Valkyrie features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated behind each wing and in the center. However, Cho-Z Valkyrie features less metal than most other Cho-Z Layers and most of its weight comes from its size. Cho-Z Valkyrie also features a gimmick; the Layer features an anti-Bursting mechanism called the "Cho-Z Awakening System". At high spin velocity, the centrifugal force activates a bistable mechanism, revealing red sub-wings called the "Cho-Z Wings" and in turn extending a Burst-stopping tab located in the left groove meant to fit the prongs of the Disc. This Burst-stopper then obstructs the Disc from moving during impact, preventing the loss of the last click and preventing the Cho-Z Valkyrie combination from Bursting. Due to the bistable mechanism, the wings and tab do not retract when spin speeds are low and must be manually pushed in after every match, the mechanism also allows the gimmick to work as intended. Because of Cho-Z Valkyrie's triangular design, only the upper-left wing will move the tab with the other two being purely aesthetic. However, due to the bistable mechanism, Cho-Z Valkyrie requires rather extreme spin speeds for the gimmick to activate which may be difficult for younger bladers. The Layer's size and the inclusion of metal makes Cho-Z Valkyrie heavier than most SwitchStrike/God Layers and improves Attack Potential by increasing the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both KO and Burst Attack as well as increasing the Layer's Burst resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments the tall teeth of the Takara Tomy release of Cho-Z Valkyrie. Due to these factors and the shape of the blades, Cho-Z Valkyrie performs well in Attack Combinations. However, the wings of Cho-Z Valkyrie show greater Attack potential when the "Cho-Z Wings" are not active as they cover up a more acute point of contact and when the "Cho-Z Wings" are active, the new point of contact is much more obtuse, reducing recoil. As such, Cho-Z Valkyrie almost requires the use of the three pointed Zenith Disc to concentrate weight at the points of contact to be effective with the gimmick activated. Unlike previous Cho-Z Layers and like other Layers with the "Cho-Z" and "Turbo" prefixes, Cho-Z Valkyrie and Turbo Valtryek V3 are both incompatible with a Level Chip. Forge Disc - Zenith Main article: Forge Disc - Zenith Zenith, like Magnum, Jerk and Polish, is a Forge Disc made up of a metal core and plastic perimeter making up the gimmick of the Disc. Unlike the aforementioned Discs however, Zenith uses a different metal core with three blades in the shape of "Z"s. For Zenith's gimmick, the plastic houses rubber sections, meant to increase recoil and increase Attack potential during Disc-to-Layer contact. However, due to most Burst Performance Tips being of similar heights, such contact is rare. Furthermore, if such contact does occur, the rubber is liable to act as brakes, slowing the Zenith combination down. Additionally, because the rubber extends to the underside of the Disc, which when combined with Zenith's rough perimeter, any Life-After-Death potential is nullified. Despite the non-functioning gimmick, Zenith's metal core is significantly heavier than that of Magnum, Jerk and Polish, with weight comparable to commonly used Core Discs with Frames. Furthermore, the triangular design of the metal synergizes with the Valkyrie series of Layers, significantly increasing their Attack potential without negatively effecting balance. Performance Tip - Evolution Main article: Performance Tip - Evolution Evolution features a rubber tip, made up of two sets of rubber spikes, that begins at a taller than average height. The spikes are meant to wear down and break off with use so, unlike most other rubber tips and like its predecessor Variable, Evolution will become more aggressive instead of less aggressive over time. When launched in mint condition the first set of six spikes will create a mildly aggressive pattern at speeds akin to Blow, albeit without the Stamina due to the greater friction the rubber has. While Evolution's taller height would, in theory, increase the rate of Disc-to-Layer contact and Burst the opponent, due to the height of most Layers and the minimal difference in height, such contact is rare. Furthermore, most Attack Type combinations benefit from a shorter height as a taller height creates a destabilization risk instead. Due to how tall the first six teeth are and the somewhat brittle nature of the rubber in the Takara Tomy release, the first set of teeth will break off relatively quickly. When launched after the first set of teeth have given way to the second set of fourteen spikes, Evolution's speed increases remarkably, becoming as fast or even faster than Xtreme, due to the now increased surface area and diameter. However, that same speed and diameter increase makes Evolution incredibly difficult to control at this stage as banking is difficult to maintain, Self-Knock-Outs become common and its Stamina worsens. Due to the greater number of spikes and their shorter length, Evolution does not wear out as quickly at this stage. Of the stages, this stage of Evolution is considered the best. When the second set of spikes break off, what's left is a solid base of rubber. At this point Evolution's speed increases further but the aforementioned control and Stamina issues become even worse, having trouble even staying on the Tornado Ridge of the stadium and losing spin too quickly to perform any meaningful attacks before it begins to slow down. When Evolution loses spikes, it does become shorter as a result. However because Evolution starts above the standard height, the height reduction only brings the Tip back down to standard height. However, due to the wide base, Evolution has relatively high Life-After-Death when worn down, making it a somewhat safer choice against Spin-Equalization combinations. Gallery Toyline Hasbro Control Art Concept Art Trivia * Like its predecessors Valtryek V2 Boost Variable, Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot, Strike Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot, Strike Valtryek V3 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot, and Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic, Turbo Valtryek V3's Japanese name is based on the word "Super" in Japanese, the letter "Z", and Valkyrie, a female Norse warrior that ride winged horses to combat. * Turbo Valtryek V3's avatar is the same as Wonder Valtryek's with several alterations: ** The red gems on the chest armor, vambraces, and knee pads are gray. ** The dark-blue extensions on the pauldrons are red, the buckle now has a silver strip around the waist. ** The "W" crest on both the crest and the sword's hilt, with the triangular extension on the blade's base, is now metallic-red. ** The protrusion on the helmet's top is red. ** The segmented armor on the upper four eyes are colored amber. ** The silver around the mouth guard is now yellow. ** And the dark-blue skin of the horse is now white. * Unlike the previous avatars, Turbo Valtryek V3's now displays feminine vocal effects alongside the horse's.